Dr. Facilier/Gallery
Images of Doctor Facilier from The Princess and the Frog. Promotional Castingaspell.png Dr-Facilier.jpg Dr. Facilier.jpg Facilier.jpg Facilier.png Facilierposter.jpg The Princess and the Frog wallpaper.jpg dlphalloween.jpg.jpg prinessandfrogposter.jpg princess-and-the-frog-dr-facilier.jpg Frog official poster 500.jpg The Princess and the Frog Villains.jpg The-Princess-and-the-Frog.jpg The Princess and the Frog - Promotional Image.jpg Soiree Halloween 2018.png Disney Villain Portraits Dr. Facilier.jpeg Concept art FacilierBS.jpg|Dr. Facilier concept by Bruce Smith. facilierconceptart01.jpg facilierconceptart02.jpg facilierconceptart03.jpg facilierconceptart04.jpg facilierconceptart05.jpg facilierconceptart06.jpg facilierconceptart07.png Princess and the frog funko pop figures.jpg|Concept art for The Princess and the Frog Funko Pop figures. Screenshots ''The Princess and the Frog princess-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-736.jpg The Princess and the Frog - Dr. Facilier in Final Footage - 2.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-757.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-776.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg|A plan begins to form with Doctor Facilier. Tumblr_nnujinhA1U1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1174.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1834.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps com-1847.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1852.jpg Screen Shot 2016-04-22 at 3.03.06 PM.png|Doctor Facilier's business card princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1910.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps com-1919.jpg|"Don't you disrespect me, little man!" princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1945.jpg|"And I've got friends on the other side." princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1964.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1973.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1981.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1984.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1990.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1998.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2004.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2008.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2016.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2018.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2022.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2023.jpg|Facilier's Shadow turns the wall's floral background into skulls. Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2029.jpg Frog/full/princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2201.jpg.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2043.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2071.jpg Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2223.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2095.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2104.jpg|"I'm a royal myself on my mother's side." princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2150.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2217.jpg Facilier Deal.jpg|"Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?" Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2394.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2250.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2264.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2270.jpg|Facilier's voodoo mode Totally freaky.png|Faciller working his voodoo princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2318.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2334.jpg The Princess and the Frog - Dr. Facilier in Final Footage - 3.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps com-3440.jpg|Facilier, in costume, sees Naveen in his frog form escaping princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3457.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3469.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3472.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3510.jpg|"Careful with that!" princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3514.jpg|"Anything happens to this, I'm gonna be--!" princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3530.jpg|"Fun fact about voodoo, Larry: Can't conjure a thing for myself." princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|"Besides, you and I both know the real power in this world ain't magic." Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3707.jpg|"It's money! Buckets of it." princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3570.jpg|"Aren't you tired of living on the margins while all those fat cats in their fancy cars don't give you so much as a sideways glance?" princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3613.jpg|"Your little slip-up will be a minor bump in the road so long as we've got the prince's blood in this." princess-disneyscreencaps.com-4823.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5461.jpg|Facilier bargaining with his "friends". princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5462.jpg|"Seems our little froggy prince lost his way...and I need your generous assistance gettin' him back." princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5480.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5525.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5570.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5581.jpg|If you look REAL closely, you can see Jack Skellington as one of the shadows. Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5730.jpg|"NOW we're cookin'! We gonna find ourselves a frog!" princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5598.jpg|"Search everywhere! The bayou, the Quarter! Bring him to me alive! I need his heart pumping! ...for now." princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5600.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8407.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8408.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8410.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8423.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8427.jpg|"We are back in business, boys!" Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-8898.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps com-8819.jpg|Facilier prepares to kill Big Daddy as the vows begin to be stated. princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8836.jpg|Facilier enraged to see the real Naveen push Larry off the float. princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8869.jpg Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9027.jpg|"Get your royal rump back on that wedding cake and finish this deal!" princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8883.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8898.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8907.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9128.jpg|"Now ain't this a whole lot better than hoppin' round the bayou for the rest of your life?" princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9144.jpg|Facilier with Tiana princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9175.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9188.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9228.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9287.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9361.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9376.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9382.jpg|"Now you're gonna spin the rest of your life bein' a slimy little frog!" princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9398.jpg|Tiana snatches Facilier's necklace princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9404.jpg|"NO! NO!" Facilier horrified to see Tiana smash his medallion. princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9416.jpg|"How am I ever gonna pay back my debt?!" princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9434.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9437.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9456.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9461.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9465.jpg Frogvillain2.jpg|I promise I'll pay y'all back! I PROMISE!!!" princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9485.jpg|Facilier being dragged away into the voodoo world princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9502.jpg|Facilier's tombstone Once Upon a Time OUAT Facilier.png 705Glowing.png|Facilier steals the Firefly Ruby 705DarkSmoke.png Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Facilier.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Facilier Regina Kiss.jpg|Facilier and Regina kiss Once Upon a Time - 7x18 - The Guardian - Alice and Facilier.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Baron Samdi.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x14 - The Girl in the Tower - Samdi and Roni.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x15 - Sisterhood - Samdi and Roni.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x17 - Chosen - Samdi and Nick.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x18 - The Guardian - Samdi and Roni.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x18 - The Guardian - Samdi Vs. Weaver.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Samdi Voodoo Magic.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Board.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Sabine and Samdi.jpg Video games Facilier PATF Video Game.jpg|Facilier in ''The Princess and the Frog DVC-Dr.-Facilier.png DVC-Dr.-Facilier-Icon.png DVC-Dr.-Facilier-Face-Paint.png EmojiBlitzDrFacilier.png|Facilier in Disney Emoji Blitz Sorcerer's Arena 4.jpeg Ws-dr._facilier.png|Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney parks and other live appearances 40705.jpg|Doctor Facilier and some other Disney Villains at one of the Disney parks. 6338876933 531f2d2289 m.jpg|Dr. Facilier in Disney on Ice: Dare to Dream 5743178615_da65cc9eac_b.jpg|Facilier's voodoo mode at Disneyland Paris P07-0001.jpg P07-0004.jpg facilierautograph.jpg|Dr. Facilier's signature. 4084974698 3aebc86492.jpg|Facilier with Naveen at one the Disney Parks Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Dr. Facilier.jpg Facilier DLP.jpg Club Villain Facilier .jpg Photo 15-10-2016, 20 15 17 (1).jpg|facilier - DisneyLand Paris 14964016_909272939217620_1075393483_o.jpg|DisneylandParis - Dr. Facilier - It's good to be bad Villains Unleashed.png Doc Facilier Midship.png|Facilier in Midship Detective Agency Merchandise FacilierWDCC.jpg|WDCC Dr. Facilier 1259039300005-1.jpg Fchbnbvc.jpg|Facilier vinylmation JBRwgYgDKSQ~~60 35.JPG?set id=880000500F.jpg 19768.jpg.jpg reflections-of-evil-facilier-voodoo/dr-facilier.jpg.jpg 413zVW94mUL._SY300_.jpg.jpg Dr Facilier hats DLP.jpg Disney Villains Pin set.jpg Dr Facilier Funko.jpg Year of 2015 Disney Villains calender pins.jpg Princess and the frog mug.jpg Doctor Facilier Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg JapanVillain2017SetDrFacilier.jpg Dr Facilier jester figurine.jpg Disney Villain Tsum Tsum T Shirt.jpg Dr. Facilier Masked GITD POP.png Dr. Facilier Masked POP.png Miscellaneous Disney_villains_painting_at_Disneyland.jpg IMG 4828 zpsfd50bd25.jpg|An illustration of recent Disney Villains from the Walt Disney Animation building at Disney's Hollywood Studios (circa 2014). style_anatomyofadisneycharacterstyle_drfacilier.jpg D3 - Celia and Facillier.jpg|Facilier in Descendants 3 Descendants 3 - Photography - Facilier.jpg Category:Descendants galleries Category:Character galleries Category:The Princess and the Frog galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries